


ROSARIOS DE COLORES [EL MARGINAL]

by irohny



Category: El Marginal (TV)
Genre: Drogas, Lenguaje inapropiado, M/M, Multi, Relaciones tóxicas, Violencia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Relatos de San Onofre, tierra de nadie.





	1. Catarsis [Diosito/Pastor]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pastor está cansado de los jugueteos de Diosito.

Pastor es, por las razones que se encuentra en el penal, un tipo serio y sin ganas de verse involucrado en boludeces. Es por esto, y por el cansancio individual, que cada vez tolera menos los jugueteos que Diosito tiene con él. 

Sabe que el tipo no es peligroso, o bueno, no sería capaz de trascender en algo más que no fueran esos besos repentinos o los toques que le daba siempre que pasaba a su lado. Sin embargo, lejos de sentirse incómodo, se encuentra frustrado. Diosito es un caradura, pero aún así se niega rotundamente a verse como algo más que heterosexual. El pibe se crió así, después de todo. 

Pero, nuevamente, Pastor no tiene tiempo para dilemas ni boludeces. 

Es por eso que cuando Diosito interrumpió su actividad, y comenzó nuevamente con el jueguito de sonrisas y toqueteos, Pastor lo frenó. 

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con el mentón elevado y la voz ruda, brusca. Tenía a Diosito en frente, sonriéndole de esa manera que podía ser infantil o intimidante, y no había nadie en el lavadero que pudiera ser testigo de su conversación.

—¿A mí? Nada, nada me pasa —contestó Diosito. Estaba acostumbrado al temperamento de Pastor. Siempre cortante, siempre distante, brusco. A veces se animaba a joderlo con eso, o con lo sano que parecía ser. Estaba curioso, todo sobre Pastor lo dejaba curioso. 

—No, conmigo. ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? —Pastor no se anduvo con rodeos esta vez, un objetivo claro en su mente. 

La sonrisa en el rostro de Diosito disminuyó notablemente, y se apoyó en el lavarropas cuando Pastor se acercó a él de un solo paso.  
  
—Nada, amigo. ¿Qué me va a pasar?

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Y esto?  
  
Diosito sostuvo la respiración cuando en un movimiento, Pastor lo acorraló y apretó con una mano la semierección oculta en sus pantalones cortos.

—¡Ah, no!  
  
La brusquedad de sus movimientos hizo que fuera doloroso al principio, pero la situación enrojeció las mejillas de Diosito, y Pastor no pasó por alto este detalle, a tan sólo centímetros de su rostro.

—¿No? ¿No qué? ¿No es nada?  
  
Había diversión en su voz porque el cuerpo a su merced se estremecía con cada toque y caricia que proporcionaba. Diosito se inclinaba en necesidad de más, incluso si su mirada permanecía agachada. Pastor buscaba el contacto visual, el enfrentamiento, la confesión en los ojos del otro. 

—Uh, Pastor...—suspiró ahogado, indeciso de si en reclamo porque parara o desesperación porque siguiera.

—Aaah, mirá cómo te pones. Mmhm...  
  
Pastor metió la mano en los pantalones y acarició a la piel directa, el pene erecto ya comenzaba a humedecerse, y le sorprendió gratamente que fuera tan sensible a sus acciones. 

Diosito miró a Pastor a los ojos momentáneamente, y esa oscuridad que siempre tenían lo calentó un poquito más. Después, miró sus cuerpos juntos y la mano de Pastor metida en sus pantalones, y pensó  _ya fue.  
  
—_La puta madre... —gimió, muy a su pesar.

—Sí, sí. ¿Que no te pasa nada? Mira cómo te pongo. Mira todo lo que pasa acá —presumió, lascivamente sacando la lengua y pasándola sobre los labios de Diosito, mientras empezaba un vaivén brusco con su diestra. Diosito gimió bajito y movió las caderas—. ¿Esto es lo que querés, trolo de mierda?

La reacción fue instantánea y violenta con el insulto: había pronunciado la palabra maldita.  
  
—¡¿Qué me decís trolo la concha de tu madre?! —gritó el pibe, a la vez que con sus manos hacía el amago de empujarlo lejos de su cuerpo.

Pero Pastor fue más rápido y apretó su pene en su diestra, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su mandíbula para que lo mirara fijamente mientras hablaba entre dientes.  
  
—¿No lo sos? ¿Eh? Puto de closet, mira lo duro que estás —le dio una cachetada que resonó en la habitación, y Diosito no estuvo tan herido y caliente en toda su vida—. Mirá cómo se te para la pija por mí.

Con el orgullo que tenía, pudo sostenerle la mirada y responder.  
  
—¿Y vos qué? ¿Me decís a mí que yo soy puto? Vos que me estás agarrando la chota. ¿Y esto? —levantó la rodilla y contorneó la erección de Pastor—. Uy, ¿Qué es esto? —acompañando el tono inocente, una sonrisita de momentánea victoria cruzó sus labios.

Pastor lo sostuvo con fuerza y apretó sus cuerpos juntos.  
  
—No te hagas el vivo conmigo, que te tengo agarrado de los huevos —hizo énfasis comenzando a masturbarlo con más fuerza—. ¿No me dijiste que te tenía a mis pies? ¿Eh, Dios? —usando sus palabras en su contra, Pastor sacó su propio pene y escupiendo en su mano comenzó a deslizarlos juntos. Suspiró de placer y no pudo dejar de mirar el rostro de Diosito contraerse por el contacto directo.

—Ahhh... —gemía en respuesta con la boca abierta, jadeando por aire, moviéndose para perseguir la sensación de sus penes friccionándose.

—Sí, ah —imitó Pastor el largo suspiro que había soltado, con una sonrisa de coté casi permanente. En su delirio, Diosito se aferró con fuerza a su torso, las manos apretando en puños su musculosa blanca—. Sh, sh. No toques, no me toques —apartó sus manos y le gruñó en los labios, Diosito tenía la cabeza inclinada y le permitió morder la piel expuesta de su cuello. Recibió un sonido gutural como respuesta, y el rubio teñido dejó sus manos quietas a sus costados, sosteniéndose del borde del lavarropas—. Las manos quietas donde pueda verlas.

El inicio de una sonrisa se dejó ver en los labios de Diosito.  
  
—Bien de rati esa-

—Cerrá el culo que no tenés derecho a hablar, puto de mierda —acentuó sus palabras con un severo tirón de pelo, y dejó que un poco de su tensión se filtrara en su voz—. Mirá cómo me estás mojando todo, Diosito. ¿Te gusta así? ¿Te gusta que te diga que sos un tragasable del orto? ¿Qué? ¿Querés que te dé la vuelta y te coja de parado? ¿Eh? ¿¡Eh!?

—No... ¡Pará, pará! Pastor...  
  
Diosito a duras penas podía sostenerse, el ritmo que mantenía Pastor era constante y placentero para ambos. No iba a durar, no cuando había estado deseando la piel del nuevo recluso desde que cruzaron palabra por primera vez.

Pastor se aseguró, en los segundos que perseguía el orgasmo, de dejar el cuello de Diosito lo más marcado posible.  
  
—Ahhh...

La liberación llegó para los dos hombres. Se escuchaban en el lavadero sus respiraciones agitadas y alguna que otra máquina funcionando. Pastor, en un último acto de vulgaridad, limpió su semen en la remera de Diosito, dejándolo manchado con la venida de ambos.

—Para que lo tengas de recuerdo, Diosito —le dio una última cachetada, y se fue subiéndose los pantalones.

Diosito lo miró irse, aún sin moverse.  
  
—Hijo de puta —susurró: el deseo mezclándose con la humillación en su voz. 


	2. Como amamos los pibes [César/Oaky]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando salgamos, ya no va a hacer frío. Nunca más.

César, cubierto en mierda, sangre y transpiración, tuvo que escuchar el llanto de pérdida de Carla. Pedrito se apoyó en él, soltando lágrimas silenciosas y limpiando con ellas la suciedad de su rostro. Él no hizo más que darle una mirada de circunstancia a la licenciada, que sostenía como podía a la pobre adolescente mientras se deshacía en sus brazos, angustiada por el infierno que tuvo que pasar y, seguramente, con la última imagen de su hermano atormentando su mente: Oaky, apuñalado y sometido en las garras de Pantera, que incluso con su tartamudeo, no le eran necesarias más que unas palabras para intimidar.

Así, y con ese escenario de derrota cuando en realidad habían obtenido una victoria merecida, César sacó a Pedrito de la celda y le pidió al recluso que los acompañaba que sacara a Emma y a Carla de ese lugar.

Al día siguiente, y con la primera luz del sol, se despidieron de Oaky. Con las palabras de Carla haciendo eco en su mente, avanzó para abrazarla con la misma fuerza con la que Oaky se reveló ante el imperio del Sapo Quiroga.

—Garca —fue lo último que César gritó a Mario Borges, quien se había cagado en el esfuerzo de los pibes, dándose la vuelta y cerrando las puertas del patio a sus espaldas.  
  
César dejó salir una lágrima frustrada, bajando la mirada y pidiendo perdón a las cenizas esparcidas de quien una vez había sido la razón por la que la Sub 21 pudo alzarse y ser libre entre las rejas.

 _Tocan a uno y tocan a todos,_ había dicho Oaky. Poco sabía que si lo tocaban a él, el dolor llegaba de lleno a César.

🔽

Nada había cambiado desde la muerte del Sapo. Los Borges eran ahora quienes sustituían su papel, siendo Mario el mandamás, teniendo siempre a su grupo de nuevos sapitos chupándole el orto.  
  
Junio había empezado, y el patio nunca se había sentido tan frío.

—Mario me dijo que había que esperar un poco más todavía —Pikáchu, crédulo, repetía. El perrito fiel, creyendo las palabras del viejo panzón mientras se esforzaba por encender una fogata para que los pibes no murieran de frío entre todas las frazadas con olor a meo y maderas húmedas.

—Cerrá el orto, Pikáchu —renegó César, más alterado que de costumbre.

—Eeeh, ¿qué onda? ¿Estás en tus días?  
  
La burla se escuchaba en la voz del tatuador, pero a nadie le hizo gracia. Todos muy ocupados tiritando.

César chasqueó la lengua y se volteó, cerrando los ojos en un intento por dormir. Tenía la esperanza de no despertar esta vez.

 _—Si todos nos pusiéramos de acuerdo, podríamos hacer que estos guardias de mierda nos dejen estar en los pabellones al menos por las noches  
  
La voz de __Oak_ y  _sonaba_ _segura, llena de valor, y sus manos se frotaban entre sí en busca de un poco de calor._

_César lo miraba como siempre, maravillado, cautivado por su manera de ver la vida, de expresarse, de ser amigo de todos sin la necesidad de joder a nadie. Se permitió sonreír, con el rostro entumecido por el aire frío que soplaba por la villa._

_—No nos van a dar bola, para ellos es mejor que se mueran todos los lacras de acá —dijo con todo el humor del que fue capaz, pensando en que la sopa que servían en el comedor no era lo suficientemente caliente para hacerles soportar estas horas en el patio._

_Oaky_ _, sin embargo, lo miró sonriendo.  
  
—Nos quieren muertos a todos los lacras, ¿eh? —replicó._

_Todos lacras menos vos, pensó César, con toda la dulzura y calidez que la presencia del otro le daba._

_—Qué frío de mierda, la puta madre —comentó estúpidamente, con el corazón a mil._

_—Sí, hace demasiado frío en este penal del orto._

_César, quieto, hambriento, sucio, cagado de frío y hasta las manos por_ _Oaky_ _, habló sin miedo.  
  
—San Onofre es demasiado frío para vos._

 _Sabía que_ _Oaky_ _iba a entender a qué se refería, él siempre entendía._

 _Con una última sonrisa suave, encontró que sí había entendido, y ni el invierno más frío iba a poder congelar el amor que crecía cada vez que miraba a_ _Oaky_ _._

—¡César, la puta que te parió, levantate!

—¿No estará muerto, che?  
  
—Dale boludo, viene Capece, ¡Eh!

César abrió los ojos entre sacudidas y gritos.  
  
—¡¿Qué mierda pasa?!

Pedrito fue quien respondió.  
  
—A bañarnos boludo, dale. Arriba, bella durmiente.

—La concha de tu madre... —susurró, mientras sacaba el cuerpo del colchón y seguía la fila.

_Cuando salgamos, ya no va a hacer frío. Nunca más._

César suspiró.

_n/a: Gracias por leer._


	3. Viejos son los trapos [Borges/Antín]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos están hartos el uno del otro, pero no pueden matarse. Antín comparte secretamente con Mario la opinión de que no hay nada mejor que el sexo con odio.

Hace tiempo que Borges venía rompiéndole las pelotas a Antín de una manera que ya no podía tolerar. Los problemas que le ocasionaba, los datos que le ocultaba, los secretos que se tenían estaban causando que no sólo fuera cada vez más difícil hablar cara a cara, sino que, a espaldas de Borges, Antín estuviera planeando la derogación de su puesto como líder entre los presos y, por ende, el director del una vez más desastroso penal estaba buscando nombres, personalidades y entidades que pudieran suplantar a este hombre que, nuevamente en frente de sus ojos, se cagaba en el acuerdo que habían llevado a cabo hace años.

—Poné día y hora, cagón —retó Borges, agresivo y altanero, con los ojos saltones de bronca y el bigote siempre manchado.

Antín, a centímetros de su rostro, lo miró sin una señal de titubeo y sintió, muy dentro de sí, como su orgullo estaba siendo machacado por las palabras del recluso.  
  
—¿A mí cagón? —replicó.

—A vos cagón —respondió el otro rápidamente, asintiendo la cabeza en su dirección, con desprecio en la manera que bajaba sus ojos para volver a subirlos a su cara.

La burla, la tomada de pelo que llevaba haciendo con él empujaron a Antín a, en cuestión de segundos, decidir voltearse, caminar directo hacia la puerta bajo la mirada de Mario, y llavearla. Una vez encerrados, revoleó la llave no sabe a dónde, volviendo a conectar mirada con el hombre.  
  
—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó él, ya entendiendo y aflojando los hombros. El director se deshizo de su saco, y contestó mientras se sacaba los anteojos.

—Pongo día, que es hoy —un tirón al nudo de su corbata bastó para aflojarla ligeramente—, y hora —terminó, avanzando y empujando así al otro, que no tardó en reaccionar, las venas saltando en su cuello y su rostro enrojeciéndose a la misma velocidad que su cuerpo se alejaba.

Los segundos en los que se miraron a los ojos mientras establecían una guardia, fueron los que le sacaron a Antín una sonrisa ladeada, justo antes de arremeter contra el cuerpo robusto de Borges, recibiendo una trompada que le robó el aire de golpe. Aún así, estaba bastante curtido para los combates mano a mano, incluso si nadie lo imaginaba por andar de traje y corbata, por lo que se recuperó y devolvió el golpe. Los jadeos de ambos hombres resonaban entre las cuatro paredes.  
  
Llegaron entre empujones y pellizcos al sillón negro, donde Antín consiguió someter el cuerpo de Borges debajo del suyo, y en un arrebato de ira, cuando los golpes no le fueron suficientes para saciar su bronca, estiró ridículamente con ambas manos el rostro de Borges, robándole un sonoro quejido.

Borges utilizó su propia técnica antes de que Antín pudiera voltearse para evitar el toque de sus manos callosas sobre la piel de su rostro, y así comenzaron a tironear en algo que podía ser clasificado de muchas maneras, más había dejado de ser una pelea seria hace minutos.

Antín estuvo tentado a tirar del pelo sucio de Borges, estuvo tentado a darle un rodillazo en los huevos, consideró incluso un codazo en su enorme panza, sin embargo, cuando se vio libre del agarre del hombre, arremetió con su propia cabeza al rostro magullado.

—¡Ah, hijo de re mil puta! —se quejó el hombre cuando el cabezazo le hizo sangrar el labio, y Antín, distraído riendo, no se percató de que aún estaba peligrosamente cerca de su alcance. Borges aprovechó la cercanía, y usando todo lo que tenía en su poder, se acercó para atrapar el labio inferior del director en sus dientes. Mordió con fuerza, sacando sangre y un grito dolorido del hombre. Tuvo que soltarlo cuando de un manotazo, Antín se apartó.

—¡Uh, la puta que te parió! ¡Gordo hijo de puta!  
  
Antín apretaba con la zurda su labio herido, y con la diestra tapaba su boca para frenar el sangrado. Borges comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, aún tirado boca arriba sobre el sillón.

—Eso te pasa por puto —contestó simplemente, enderezándose lentamente para mirar al canoso con una sonrisa socarrona.

Antín se cagaba en su ascendencia en esos momentos, pero con el último aliento que le quedaba, decidió en lugar de insultarlo directamente, acercarse, tomando a Mario por sorpresa, sosteniendo los costados de su cara y, cerrando los ojos, comenzó a besarlo.

Las manos de Borges intentaron apartarlo, pero persistió en su agarre, y cuando sintió que el otro comenzaba a mover los labios, no tardó en atrapar el inferior y morder. Borges gritó, y pronto podían saborear la sangre de ambos mezclándose en sus bocas. No se apartaron, más bien Borges lo apretó con fuerza a su propio cuerpo, los dos hombres cediendo al deseo por contacto, comenzando una lucha por la dominación con sus lenguas, mordiendo con saña, pellizcando la piel que tocaban, frotando sus pieles con odio. Erecciones ya asomaban en los Fahrenheit de Satén y en los pantalones de Adidas, el rojo teñía la camisa de vestir y la remera sucia, las caderas ansiosas de Mario ya encontraban a las erráticas de Antín.

—¿Ya vas a acabar, viejo precoz? —preguntó Antín con desprecio, mientras Borges lo sostenía en su lugar para seguir arremetiendo contra su cuerpo y perseguir la sensación que se le escapaba, no pudo contestar porque la respiración se le dificultaba. Antín sintió asco, sintió odio, y regocijo al ver la desesperación de los movimientos del hombre—. Me encantaría que te vieran así los lameculos que te siguen como si fueras un Dios —escupió la sangre que aún brotaba de su labio, y en un segundo, el orgasmo lo golpeó con la misma fuerza con la que Borges le metió una piña en ese instante.

Tirado en el suelo, transpirado y empapado en los pantalones, escuchó el clímax de Borges. Se sentó sintiendo su vientre cosquillear, y cuando conectó miradas con el interno, la puerta se abrió escandalosamente.

—¡Ay, por Dios! ¿¡Pero qué pasó acá!? —gritó Lucrecia, exagerada y con el horror escrito en sus ojos celestes. Unos guardias venían detrás de ella, aproximándose a paso acelerado para levantar a su jefe del suelo. Uno de ellos levantó a Borges, que se retiró de su toque.

—Salí, la concha de tu madre —se adelantó con la voz ronca y las piernas temblando. Mario se enderezó por su cuenta y le dedicó una mirada de desdén a Antín—. ¿Te vinieron a salvar tus nenes?

Ironía, gracia, secreto en su voz. Antín hizo un gesto con la mano mientras le hablaba al guardia.  
  
—Fuera, fuera. Fuera con el sorete, vamos.  
  
La agitación se oía en su voz, y una vez de pie, observó cómo llevaban a Borges fuera de su oficina.

Conectó miradas con Lucrecia, que parecía interrogar con los ojos, y sin ganas de responder, se volteó y pateó ligeramente el sillón. Escuchó los tacones de su asistente alejarse, y cuando volteó, se encontró con la mirada de pura desaprobación del abogado.

—¿Cómo le va, doctor? —preguntó, acomodando disimuladamente la parte delantera de su pantalón—. Un poco de gimnasia —dijo, con un ademán nervioso.


	4. El jabón en la ducha [Diosito/Moco]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diosito no es ningún violín, que quede bien claro.

Diosito está drogado, como siempre, cuando Moco le habla también medio volado. Están solos en el pabellón, y Diosito tiene una duda, un deseo enterrado en lo profundo de su mente, una comezón de curiosidad que pica y pica y tortura y crece.

No puede evitar recorrer con su mirada al pibe más joven a su lado, tan loco y perdido. Fácil de manejar, de dominar, de mover. Diosito parpadea y escucha a Mario en su cabeza decir que  _somos los Borges y tomamos lo que queremos._

—Vení, Moco —le pide, y se arrepiente, él es un Borges y él debe exigir—. Vení te dije.

Moco casi no puede sostenerse de pie y eso hace que Diosito piense  _qué bueno, qué oportuno._

No pregunta, por supuesto, para meter los dedos en el pelo negro bien lacio y suavecito. Se pregunta qué clase de cuidados habrá tenido el chetito para seguir teniéndolo así después de haber pasado varios días encerrado en este pozo. Se deleita cuando Moco sigue con su cabeza el tacto de su mano, y tira el porro a un lado para poder concentrarse en lo que quiere. Ya se puede lamentar después.

—¿Alguna vez un hombre te tocó así, Moco? —juega, tantea. Coloca el cuerpo casi dormido sobre la cama, metiéndose entre sus piernas blandas. Se emociona cuando el pibe responde acomodándose y tomando equilibrio con las manos en sus hombros. Moco asiente, o niega, o simplemente se marea.

Siente piel suave y cuidada bajo la remera rota, cheto de pies a cabeza. Cuerpo sensible y chico entre sus manos. Se siente como corromper, como tener el control, el poder subiendo a su cabeza. Y Diosito chupa moretones en la piel blanca y limpia con desesperación, trata de no perderse detalle de los ojos desorbitados y extasiados del pibe bajo su cuerpo.

—¿No me chupas la pija? —pregunta el pendejo atrevido, con esa voz baja y gangosa. Diosito quiere decirle que deje de ser tan mandado, pero se ríe porque le encanta, le calienta la manera tan sincera en que se lo pide.

—¿Sabes lo que es chupar una pija vos, Moco? —quiere saber, de verdad necesita saber si no se equivoca cuando nota esa inocencia falsa en los ojos poco conocedores del pibe mimado que tras una cagada, cayó acá, con él.

Labios rojos e hinchados quieren responderle pero pronto están atrapados entre sus dientes descuidados y podridos. Diosito bebe de la imagen, se frota sin pudor sobre la ropa de marca y aprieta el lujo en sus manos pobres. Moco dice que sí en susurros, que sabe, que lo extraña, y que lo quiere de rodillas. Diosito babea, jadea, escupe y bardea.  
  
—Me parece que te voy a tener que coger, Moco. ¿Sabes? —advierte, acelerado y ansioso. El pibe está ido, asiente, tira su cabeza hacia atrás y abre las piernas. Diosito piensa que accede porque no lo aparta, no niega ni afirma, no se asquea ni se deleita.

Entra seco y doloroso después, sin medir el tiempo que le tomaría al otro acostumbrarse a su tamaño. Es tan apretado que le saca el aire. Moco solloza y quiere apartarse, Diosito lo sostiene de las caderas y amenaza sobre su boca.  
  
—Quedate quieto o te voy a tener que cachetear las nalgas —Diosito sonríe porque recuerda haber escuchado a Marito decir eso alguna que otra vez.

Piensa que su hermano, el grande, el poderoso, el temible Mario Borges, estaría orgulloso, no por garcharse un pibe, sino por imponerse ante él. Después recuerda que debía cuidar al pendejo como si estuviera hecho de porcelana, que debía evitar que alguien más le hiciera lo que precisamente estaba haciendo él en este momento. _Mejor yo que otro_.

Quizás Moco ya se está desmayando, pero él comienza a moverse sin darle la más mínima importancia. El chasquido de sus caderas sobre el culo virgen de Moco hace que arda en llamas, casi como la primera vez viendo porno y haciéndose la paja. Moco es tan erótico debajo suyo, transpirado y aguantando las ganas de vomitar. Diosito lo mueve hasta que su cabeza golpea la pared y las patas de la cama hacen un chirrido irritante. No le importa, está salvaje y necesitado, como todos los monos encerrados en el penal.  _Eyacular, eyacular, eyacular, eyacular._

Acaba desgarrándose la garganta y casi ahogando al pendejo con sus propias manos. Una luz de consciencia alumbra su mente cuando ve lágrimas en los ojos cerrados de Moco.

—¿Tanto te gustó? —pregunta con falsa gracia y el terror arrastrándolo desde adentro. Moco quería esto también, se lo dijo... ¿No?

Hay sangre en las sábanas.

Espera que Marito no se entere, e incluso si lo hace, no importa.

Diosito no es ningún violín.

—¿Moco?


	5. Tu cabeza en mi hombro [Diosito/Patricio]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siente un escalofrío al recordar la voz gangosa del horroroso hombre postrado en una especie de trono con olores espantosos. Se le aprieta el pecho de sólo escuchar las risas y suspiros que le otorgaban esos pibes por los pasillos, perversos y malintencionados.
> 
> Pero con Diosito, es como estar afuera de nuevo.

—Vos y tus mezclas raras, Doc...  
  
La voz de Diosito se distorsiona en sus oídos, su imagen baila y el cielo parece llamarlo. Es de día, demasiado temprano para estar tan volado, pero Patricio perdió la cuenta del tiempo desde que entró al penal.

—Está copado igual, ¿no? —pregunta arrastrando las palabras, o así le parece en su cabeza llena de aire. Diosito asiente y se recuesta un poco más a su lado, involuntariamente. Por mucha costumbre que tuviera en las drogas, al pibe le había pegado fuerte la mezcla justa de medicamentos. Patricio se siente un poco orgulloso de mantener su precisión en las medidas, y hasta nostálgico de los tiempos en los que habituaba a esto con sus compañeros de facultad.

—Sí, qué sé yo, no entiendo nada...  
  
Diosito normalmente tiene una voz cómica y difícil de olvidar. Patricio se encuentra riendo vagamente, y casi sin querer entenderlo, se pega más a su hombro.

Después de todo, el menor de los Borges es el único que le dio una mínima sensación de comodidad entre tantas miradas depredadoras.

Siente un escalofrío al recordar la voz gangosa del horroroso hombre postrado en una especie de trono con olores espantosos. Se le aprieta el pecho de sólo escuchar las risas y suspiros que le otorgaban esos pibes por los pasillos, perversos y malintencionados.

Pero con Diosito, es como estar afuera de nuevo.

—Vos no tendrías que estar acá —le dice Diosito, y sube una pierna sobre la suya.

No es incómodo, al contrario, se reconforta con el contacto. Las sábanas rotas que sirven de cortinas en la choza les regalan este momento de privacidad, y Patricio no hace más que aceptarlo.

—Siento que vos tampoco —contesta, y no está preparado para la mirada conmovida del pibe tras sus palabras.

—¿En serio me decís? —suena como un nene, esperanzado, crédulo. Patricio piensa que todos se sienten así acá, muy en el fondo.

—En serio. Sos un buen pibe, sos mi amigo —dice sin peso en sus palabras. Puede jurar que los ojos de Diosito se llenan de lágrimas.

—Gracias, amigo. Te quiero —le suelta entonces, meloso, y apoya su cabeza en su hombro. Hasta le deja un beso amistoso en el cuello, y Patricio no se aparta porque él también lo quiere.

¿Qué quiere, exactamente? Quiere dormir sin pesadillas, bañarse sin frío, caminar sin miedo, sonreír sin falsedad.  _Salir_ , quiere salir tan mal.

—Yo también... —contesta en un suspiro, y entrelaza sus dedos pálidos con los callosos y bronceados de Diosito.

**[...]**

—Te vas, Doc —le repite el pibe, cubierto en tierra y sangre. Con el guardapolvo rojo rasgado, y los ojos nublados.

Patricio ya no está volado, está más cuerdo que nunca, y su corazón vibra en su pecho.  
  
—¿En serio? —atina a preguntar.

Diosito lo toma de los hombros y le explica paso a paso la manera de conseguir la libertad, con una seriedad poco propia de él, y una nobleza poco propia de cualquiera.  
  
—¿Entendiste? —pregunta por último, decidido.

Él asiente, y está conmovido. Tocado. Lo abraza sin pensarlo, sin contener un suspiro y un agradecimiento susurrado sobre su hombro endurecido. Todo Diosito es seguridad y fuerza justo ahora, y no vacila para poner una mano en su nuca y otra en su espalda baja. Se acarician sin miedo, como despedida. 

—Te espero afuera —saluda Patricio, dándole una cachetada amistosa y una sonrisa temblorosa. Suena como una promesa.

Diosito le sonríe y le indica con la mano que se apure, y Patricio está seguro de que no lo va a olvidar nunca.

**[...]**

Cuando sale de la camioneta, una calibre 22 apunta entre sus cejas, en las manos precisas de una mujer de ojos claros.

—¿Quién poronga sos vos, flaco? —le pregunta ella, y él balbucea. 

Un celular sonando lo salva, y casi puede escuchar la ronca voz de Mario Borges diciendo su nombre, aclarando que no es ningún colado.

—Así que te sacó Diosito... —Gladys comenta vagamente, con una sonrisa de costado y el arma escondida en su calza—. Tenés suerte, pibe. Diosito es un amor.

Patricio no puede decir que no.

**[...]**

Años después, él está dentro de una ambulancia, y Diosito está postrado en ella, inconsciente, sangrando, casi muerto.

Y él lo trae de vuelta, desesperado, inevitablemente asustado.

Diosito se levanta y le sonríe, con ojos oscuros y manos quietas a sus costados.

—¿Me extrañaste, Doc? —pregunta con su voz, esa voz que sigue costándole una sonrisa y un latido doloroso.

Patricio lo abraza como toda respuesta, y cuando Diosito le habla de venganza, de corazones rotos, de pastores y palacios, él sólo puede aceptar.

Le debe la vida, y el pibe ya tiene su corazón, de todas maneras.

¿Qué más puede perder?


	6. En los pabellones se cuenta [Diosito/Pastor]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por los pasillos de San Onofre, se contaba la trágica historia de los enamorados carcelarios, en esa noche llena de muerte y cenizas.

**En esta realidad alterna, Pastor Peña es un recluso como cualquier otro, no tiene otra identidad. Aclarado esto, puede comenzar a leer.**

**(1)**

Era un día de verano, de sol radiante en el cielo despejado. En el patio, se llenaba la pileta pinchada y se baldeaba el piso, todos caminaban en cuero y aguantaban, como podían, el calor sofocante. Desde los pabellones se podían escuchar los chapoteos del agua, y desde donde estaba Mario, el ventilador viejo haciendo ruidos molestos, opacando las carcajadas de los pibes.

Mario estaba sentado, y una mesa lo separaba de Pastor, que lo miraba con un rostro imperturbable.

Ninguno decía nada, y eso ponía de los pelos a Borges. El hombre que tenía en frente, tan misterioso e hijo de puta como él solo, se mantenía en silencio y no declinaba del contacto visual. Siquiera había mostrado reacción al ser llamado por él, con suerte había saludado al entrar.

El de bigote juntó sus manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó un poco hacia ella para hablar.  
  
—Diosito ya me contó todo —empezó, mordiendo su mejilla interna cuando tocó el tema en cuestión.

Pastor no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar.

 _—¡Sí, Mario, me lo estoy cogiendo! —_ había gritado su hermano cuando lo había vuelto a molestar con su íntima relación con el nuevo recluso. Mario había carcajeado y Colombia le había arrojado una media sucia en la cabeza, pero Diosito se mantuvo firme y dijo después—: _Somos una pareja, yo y Pastor._

Mario esa vez, había abierto grande los ojos.  
  
— _El burro por delante —_ había comentado Colombia, todavía jodiendo. Sin embargo, Diosito lo había mirado fijo y se había cruzado de brazos. 

Cuando Mario había entendido que hablaba en serio, se tuvo que sentar.

—¿Y? —preguntó Pastor al cabo de otros segundos de tenso silencio, trayéndolo al presente. Parecía desinteresado de la charla.

Mario tenía tantas ganas de agarrarlo de la cabeza y estrellarle la cara contra la mesa.  
  
—¿Vos te me estás haciendo el canchero? Fijate con quién estás hablando —amenazó entre dientes, apretando sus manos en puños sobre la mesa.

Pastor tenía un rostro serio pero su postura se sentía más burlona que cualquier sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
—¿Me vas a hacer el papel de la suegra hincha pelotas, Borges? —preguntó con retintín.

 _Ah, pero te voy a matar-  
  
—_Escuchame una cosa, maricón. No sé qué mierda pretendés vos con Diosito pero te advierto que no va a funcionar —Mario estaba perdiendo los estribos, y como toda respuesta, Pastor se cruzó de brazos y se recostó un poco más en el respaldo de su silla. Borges agradecía profundamente que estuvieran a solas para que nadie pudiera presenciar la manera en que este _puto_ lo sobraba con la mirada—. Todo este jueguito de los novios no me lo creo ni en pedo. Va a ser mejor para vos que me digas qué querés antes de que lo descubra yo.

Por primera vez, Pastor cambió su expresión, y le enseñó una sonrisa diminuta.  
  
—A tu hermano quiero —respondió sagaz, ladeando la cabeza y mostrando un chupón en su cuello. 

Mario apretó la mandíbula. La noche anterior, cuando Diosito había declarado estar de novio con Pastor, había hecho el mismo gesto desvergonzado. Viniendo de este tipo desconocido, Borges no tenía razones para contener las ganas de matarlo.

Estuvo a dos segundos de levantarse de su lugar y ahorcar a Pastor con sus propias manos, antes de que unos golpes sonaran en la puerta y la figura de su hermano se mostrara para ambos.

—Ah, acá estaban —dijo Diosito, acercándose con una mueca de sospecha, dándole una sonrisa íntima a Pastor, que correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Mario rodó los ojos.  
  
—¿Por qué no le das un besito a tu noviecita? —preguntó irónicamente.

Diosito puso una mano sobre el hombro de su pareja, y miró desafiante a su hermano. El par de ojos lo escudriñaron, pero Mario estaba lejos de sentirse intimidado.

—Acá no hay ninguna noviecita, Mario —contestó su hermano, firme. Mario arrugó el rostro.

—Hace nada vos te estabas cogiendo minitas, Juan Pablo, y ahora me venís con esto —Borges sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos y suspiró, agotado.

—Bueno, si Borges ya no tiene nada para decirme... —dijo Pastor, levantándose y saliendo bajo la atenta mirada de Diosito. Le susurró algo que le provocó una sonrisa ladeada al otro, y Mario no quiso adivinar qué fue.

Cuando dejó a los hermanos a solas, Diosito tomó su lugar en la silla y miró a Mario con el ceño fruncido.

Mario casi gruñó.  
  
—Sigo esperando que me expliques cómo fue que decidiste entregarle la cola al nuevo.

Diosito no se notaba afectado.  
  
—Pastor ya no es nuevo, llegó hace como dos meses-

—¡No me cambies de tema, pendejo! —se exaltó finalmente, levantándose y golpeando las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa—. Cortala con esto.

Su hermano se levantó también y se acercó a centímetros de su rostro, imitando la posición de sus manos. Los Borges elevaron el mentón y casi saltaron chispas en ese intercambio.

Si fuera otra situación, Mario podría hasta felicitarlo por la manera en que se plantó con él, sin un rastro de titubeo. Sin embargo, lo único que podía sentir ahora era un determinante rechazo.

—Yo no tengo que pedirte permiso para nada, Marito. Si no te gusta, jodete —concluyó Diosito con simpleza, y siguió el camino de su amante sin decir más nada.

Una vez a solas, Mario se jaló el pelo.  
  
—La puta que lo parió...

**(2)**

Mario tenía la suerte de poder contar con una persona incondicional, una persona real en medio de toda la mierda. La gorda siempre estaba ahí para él, sirviendo mate con pasta frola, guardando fajos de guita en su cartera, chusmeando sobre el barrio. Es por eso que Mario la llamó al cabo de dos días, y su visita llegó al instante.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Mario?  
  
El azul de sus ojos mostró sorpresa después de su breve explicación, y la bombilla del mate siguió tocando sus labios abiertos luego de la pregunta.

Mario necesitaba que bajara la voz, pero no se lo dijo. En cambio, juntó ambas manos sobre la mesa y agachó la mirada.  
  
—Diosito está saliendo con un chabón, uno que llegó hace poco. Él mismo me lo dijo —casi susurró, luciendo atormentado.

—¿En serio me decís? —la gorda parecía sorprendida, más no estaba tan escandalizada como lo había estado él desde que se enteró.

—Sí, gorda —afirmó entre dientes.

Llevaba dos espantosos días escuchando a su hermano hablar del otro hombre con ojos brillantes de ilusión, teniendo que soportar las burlas que, si bien aún no eran dirigidas a él, le afectaban como si lo fueran. Diosito, por su parte, no parecía en absoluto preocupado porque sus amigos le llamaran apodos ofensivos, por los que hubiera matado a cualquiera antes.

—Ay, ese Diosito... —suspiró ella—. Siempre lo vi más sensible que el resto, pero esto... —chasqueó la lengua, sorbió de la bombilla y negó con la cabeza—. Tenés que cuidarlo, Marito. No dejes que le pase nada —señaló con su dedo índice, su uña postiza amenazando como tantas veces había hecho antes.

—¿Ahora le tengo que cuidar el culo también? Gorda, él ni siquiera me quiere escuchar. Anda atrás de su novio todo el tiempo, casi que besa el suelo por el que camina —le contó con rabia contenida.

—Y sí, está enamorado... —Gladys sonrió nimiamente, y Mario se sostuvo el puente de la nariz, preguntándose quién lo mandó a tener un hermano puto y una mujer sensible.

—No está enamorado, dejá de decir boludeces. Está encaprichado, y sabe que me jode así que lo hace a propósito. Encima Pastor-

—¿Pastor? —interrumpió ella.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—Sí, sí. El novio. Los dos me tienen las bolas llenas.

Gladys sostuvo su mano sobre la mesa, y lo miró con ojos suaves.  
  
—Tomalo con calma, Mario. Es un amorío como cualquier otro, vos seguí concentrado en tus cosas y no martirices a Diosito, haceme el favor —reclamó ladeando la cabeza, y Mario le dio un beso remilgado sobre los nudillos. Aún así, el tacto de su piel siempre fue bien recibido.

Tras segundos de tranquilo silencio, Mario la miró y elevó una ceja cuando notó una curvatura traviesa en sus labios rojos.  
  
—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—A ver cuándo me presentan a mi concuñado, eh —contestó ella, conteniendo la risa.

Mario siguió puteando, entonces.

**(3)**

San Onofre siguió su normal funcionamiento durante las siguientes semanas, y Mario siguió con sus negocios turbios. Aún le costaba mirar a su hermano a los ojos, pero agradecía no haber sido testigo hasta el momento de ninguna escena romántica entre los tórtolos del penal.

—Ahí viene el mariposón... —dijo Colombia, sin bajar ni un poco el tono de su voz. Diosito entraba al pabellón tras el llamado de su hermano. Todos estaban sentados esperando por él, y tenían un mapa sobre la mesa, listos para seguir indicaciones del próximo plan.

Aunque todavía no se había generado un gran escándalo, el rumor del noviazgo entre Diosito y el nuevo recluso ya había recorrido todo el penal. Los silbidos y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, pero muy por el contrario de lo que algunos se pudieron imaginar, Diosito no había sido agresivo.

—No seas intolerante, James —fue la respuesta de un muy seguro de sí mismo Diosito, dispuesto a tomar asiento en calma. Había cocaína sobre la mesa, y el pibe no le dedicó ni una sola mirada. Mario estaría contento, también lo felicitaría por ese sofisticado léxico que estaba desarrollando, si tan sólo no estuviera directamente relacionado con Pastor.

—¿Te ayudo a sentarte, princesa? —preguntó Barney, jocoso. Mario lo asesinó con los ojos.

Diosito sólo volteó el rostro, vestido como para recibir visitas. Miró a Mario con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo.  
  
—¿Qué sigue ahora, Marito?

—La puta madre... —soltó Mario, jalándose del pelo ante las constantes burlas a su hermano. Ni los pibes de la Sub 21, ni los jueces corruptos, ni el director negligente eran capaces de exasperarlo tanto como la situación con Diosito.

Su disgusto lo estaba comiendo desde adentro.

**(4)**

—Entonces, con las peleas todo bien, llénense de puntazos y tírense abajo todos los dientes que se les cante, pero no quiero más muertos, Mario.  
  
Antín hablaba, con los insultos siempre en la punta de la lengua y la corbata desajustada en su cuello. Movía las manos y caminaba impaciente bajo la mirada cansada de Borges, que se encontraba sentado y con un whiskey en su diestra.

—'ta bien, 'ta bien —acalló el hombre de bigote, harto por las provocaciones de la Sub 21 y los sermones del director.

Hubo segundos de silencio, y Antín se sentó a su lado, sospechosamente callado.  
  
—Te noto estresado —dijo, sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

Mario ya lo veía venir.  
  
—¿Desde cuándo sos loquero vos?

Antín dejó salir una risa entrecortada, y apoyó su mentón sobre sus nudillos, sostenido del brazo del sillón y mirándolo con ojos inquisitivos.  
  
—¿No será que estás así de minita porque te contagió tu hermano? —Mario soltó el vaso—. Uf, en San Onofre las noticias vuelan.

En un instante, Borges se levantó. En su apuro, se tropezó con la mesa ratona.  
  
—Me voy —masculló.

—¡Epa, epa! Pensé que estábamos teniendo una charla amena —Antín era tan consciente de su incomodidad, y cómo lo gozaba el forro—. Te digo, las cosas que veo por las cámaras son... Estrafalarias —Mario comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, seguido del director, que hablaba vivaz y morbosamente entretenido—. Pero qué bueno que ande enamorado el pibe, che. Se lo nota mucho más contento, y tranquilo.

—Andate a la mierda —fue todo lo que respondió antes de cerrar de un portazo, e incluso del otro lado, se podían escuchar las carcajadas de Antín.

Mario estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

**(5)**

—Yo no entiendo cómo es que todavía no los cagaron matando a esos putitos —escuchó Mario durante el almuerzo, y en un impulso nervioso muy ajeno a su persona, se mordió las uñas. 

Diosito estaba sentado al lado de Pastor, sonriendo y encogido de hombros, ladeando la cabeza y básicamente, luciendo como un cachorrito necesitado de atención. Pastor lo calmaba, irónicamente, rascando detrás de su oreja con la misma expresión neutra de siempre. Mario sabía que cualquiera que quisiera hacerles algo se iba a comer una buena cagada, tratándose de Diosito un loco nervioso y de Pastor un hombre con experiencia. Ya había puesto en su lugar a unos cuantos, ganándose buena fama en todo el penal.

Mario había perdido el apetito, en realidad. Y no tenía a su hermano para obligarlo a comer, para mirarlo con ojos preocupados, haciendo sus acotaciones boludas que tanto extrañaba. Diosito se mostraba renuente para ellos, siempre a la defensiva, cerrado. Sólo hablaba libremente cuando tenía el nombre de Pastor en la lengua, repitiendo lo sano, lo serio, lo decente que era. Repetía que era inocente, que no tendría que estar ahí, que Pastor esto, que Pastor aquello. Así, Mario no tenía ánimos ni para cagar.

En un momento dado, César se acercó a Pastor, susurrando algo y mirando no muy disimuladamente en su dirección, haciendo que ambos rieran. Mario se limitó a asesinarlo en su cabeza. Sabía muy bien que los pibes del patio protegían a Pastor como uno de los suyos. También se habían vuelto tolerantes con Diosito, y eso, para Borges, era imperdonable. Su hermano lo estaba traicionando en muchos sentidos.

—Si tanto le jode —escuchó a Colombia, siempre a su lado, pelando una naranja ensimismado—, debería hacer algo, Mario —aconsejó, conocedor de su desesperación.

Mario miró las piernas entrelazadas de Diosito y Pastor debajo de la mesa, y estuvo de acuerdo.

**(6)**

Diosito ya casi no estaba en el pabellón. Mario miraba su cama vacía tendida con bronca. Su hermano al menos había asistido a su llamado, y entró al cabo de unos minutos, colorado y oliendo a colonia. 

James y los demás ya se habían quejado de que usaba todo para él; el desodorante, el dentífrico, el perfume. "El coqueto" le apodaban, y Mario ya no aguantaba.

—¿Pasó algo, Marito? —preguntó, acercándose despreocupado. Mario casi se alejó por inercia, pero respiró hondo y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Tenés que cortarla, Diosito. Todo esta boludes de los novios, yo sé que vos no sos puto —fue directo, brusco. Estaba podrido de ser paciente.

Diosito se cruzó de brazos.  
  
—¿Por qué no te dejas de joder, Marito? ¿Te digo la posta? Sos el único que me rompe los huevos con esto, loco. Ya fue.

La vena de Mario iba a explotar.  
  
—¡Porque los demás se ríen frente a tu cara y no decís nada, pelotudo! ¡Te estás quemando! —gritó sin retenerse—. ¿No te das cuenta, hermano? Andá a saber las intenciones que tiene Pastor, te puede estar usando, te puede estar mintiendo —la última alternativa que le quedaba era hacerle entender a la fuerza, o Mario tendría que tomar otras medidas.

Era cierto que nada había cambiado, los negocios seguían siendo los mismos y Diosito asistía a todas las reuniones. Pero su reputación estaba arruinada. Si antes no lo respetaban, ahora menos. César, el villero ese, era el más insoportable. Se la pasaba provocando, molestando, midiendo su poronga. Y Mario necesitaba a Diosito de su lado, no andando atrás del otro.

Su hermano no se inmutaba por ninguna de esas cosas. Él estaba chocho con la compañía de Pastor.  
  
—Ya está, me cansaste. Estoy podrido de que hables mierda de Pastor cada vez que puedas. No lo conoces, Mario. Yo sí. A mí me coge, no a vos. Así que hace la tuya, y yo hago la mía. Corta —terminó, levantándose y yéndose sin más.

—¡Vení para acá! —gritó él, pero fue ignorado—. La concha de tu madre...

Mario estaba decidido, entonces. El problema se terminaría de raíz.

**(7)**

La orden había sido matarlo. Solo en las duchas, cinco contra uno, no había margen de error. Pero como a Mario las cosas no le salían bien últimamente, eso no resultó.

No había tenido en cuenta la presencia de los pibes del patio, que al ser alarmados del peligro, salieron en defensa de Pastor, que sólo había recibido un puntazo en el costado.

Cuando la noticia llegó a oídos de Diosito, éste perdió los nervios. Revoleaba la faca al aire como si de un juguete se tratara, y escupía mientras hablaba. Nadie podía calmarlo, estaba fuera de sí.

—El macho cuidando a su hembra —jugueteó Colombia, restando importancia al escándalo.

Diosito se acercó a él peligrosamente, y Mario se levantó de un salto.  
  
—¡James cerrá el orto, la puta que te parió! ¿¡No te das cuenta que hirieron a uno de los nuestros?! —reclamó el rubio, rojo de ira.

—Uno de los tuyos —corrigió Mario sin remordimientos por ser el culpable del asalto—, que te llene el culo de leche no significa que sea de los nuestros —sentenció, algo más picado por ese ímpetu de Diosito por querer buscar venganza incluso sabiendo que Pastor estaba fuera de peligro.

Diosito calló súbitamente, y se hizo el silencio en el pabellón. Mario se removió incómodo cuando su hermano comenzó a asentir con parsimonia, como si acabara de entender algo.  
  
—Ah, así que vos también te vas a poner la gorra.

En unos pocos movimientos, Diosito caminó alrededor de su cama y metió algunas cosas suyas en una bolsa. Estaba empacando, y Mario resopló ante lo ridículo que era eso.

—Dale, pelotudo, dejá eso. No seas un nene.

Su hermano hizo oídos sordos, y empujó a James para seguir su camino. Barney se quejó en voz alta cuando recibió un pisotón, y fue ignorado por todos.

—Dios, escuchame un segundo —Mario volvió a intentar, y recibió una última mirada enfurecida de su hermano.

—Andate a la concha de tu madre, gordo puto —escupió él, y se fue, como siempre hacía.

—¿¡A dónde te pensas que podés ir, pendejo del re orto!? ¡Sin mí no sos nada, oíste! —gritó, sin ser escuchado.

Mario se dejó caer en la cama.

**(8)**

Pasaron tres días de silencio, y ni la visita higiénica de Gladys pudo sacarle un poco de su tensión.

Las cosas con el patio estaban cada vez más difíciles. Los pibes parecían tener más poder, más contactos, más alcance, y Mario solo podía pensar en la ausencia de su hermano.

Colombia le había dicho que lo podía encontrar en la enfermería, " _cuidando de su carne",_  así que ahí se dirigía.

No sabía muy bien qué pretendía, qué haría una vez que llegara. Pedir perdón; jamás. Pedirle que vuelva... Tal vez.

Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo en el pasillo, cerca de la puerta rota y blanca, los enfermeros estaban afuera.  
  
—¿Qué pasa acá? —preguntó, extrañado.

Un chico flaco y con cara de nada lo miró.  
  
—Diosito nos sacó —contestó antes de marcharse con sus compañeros.

Justo en ese momento, Mario escuchó voces desde adentro de la habitación. Distinguió la voz alta y ronca de Diosito, y le fue difícil entender la otra, más baja y profunda.

—No seas hijo de puta.  
  
Ese había sido su hermano, sin lugar a duda. Mario se sintió curioso ante la posibilidad de estar ocurriendo una discusión, pero el tono de voz de Diosito, muy a pesar del insulto, expresaba otra cosa.

Como respuesta sólo escuchó murmullos, por lo que se vio en la penosa necesidad de apoyar su oreja en la puerta.

—Ya te dije que no me importa, no me importa nadie más, quiero ir con vos —decía Diosito, con voz suplicante.

Los murmullos seguían, y su corazón se enganchó en su pecho cuando distinguió sonidos de ropa deslizándose, acompañados de ruidos húmedos.

_La puta madre._

—Voy a ser el más bueno, vas a ver.  
  
Diosito sonaba tan agudo y chico, cuidadoso, y el estómago de Mario se retorció.

No hubo más ruidos por un momento, y Mario se inclinó para ver por la abertura, sin pensar en las consecuencias de esa acción. Se encontró, entonces, con la peor imagen: Pastor apoyado sobre la mesada y Diosito de rodillas frente a él, por lo que sólo podía verle la espalda desde su lugar. Su mente interpretó la situación rápidamente, y sintió la necesidad de gritar, de entrar y parar con eso. En un movimiento inoportuno, cruzó miradas con Pastor, que le sonrió malicioso mientras enredaba sus dedos en el pelo rubio de su hermano, aún ignorante de su presencia.

Esa fue la cúspide de las provocaciones. Él iba a abrir, y lo iba a matar sin importar el odio que su hermano pudiera tenerle por eso. Estaba decidido, hasta que una voz sonando detrás de su espalda lo sobresaltó.

—¿Qué está haciendo, jefe?  
  
Colombia tocó su hombro e hizo que se enderezara velozmente.

—Colombia, la puta madre, salí-  
  
Se sintió torpe, movió su brazos y su respiración se agitó. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver, estaba desarmado.

Y James parecía divertido.  
  
—¿A quién espía, eh? —preguntó, inclinándose con la intención de verlo por sí mismo.

—¡No, James! —intentó frenarlo en vano.

Colombia lo alejó con los brazos y pudo ver. Al instante abrió la boca y sonrió sorprendido.  
  
—¡Hijueputa, Diosito cabecea mejor que el Cristiano Ronaldo! —dijo en voz demasiado alta y jovial.

Borges le dio un saque en la cabeza y una patada en el culo.  
  
—¡Tomatelas, Colombia! —barbotó, con los ojos saltones.

James agachó la cabeza y se fue a paso apresurado, aún riéndose tontamente. Borges arrastró ambas manos por su rostro y se alejó en la dirección contraria. Ya no podía contar con Diosito.

**(9)**

Un mes aconteció, y los Borges estaban oficialmente derrotados. La Sub 21 se había encargado de debilitarlos, y habían ido a lo grande: Mario ya no tenía a su hermanito, y estaba acorralado afuera. Sin embargo, esa noche, el hombre de bigote tenía un plan dispuesto a llevar a cabo.

No se trataba de una estrategia, no era ninguna misión sin margen de error. Era venganza pura y dura. Mario los quería escuchar gritar y los quería ver retorcerse en sus manos. Estaba seguro de haber perdido toda la cordura entre la antipatía en la que se veía sumergido.

Por eso, con sus hombres (los que le quedaban) marcharon al patio, con los guardias bloqueando la zona, y mataron a diestra y siniestra. Las chozas ardían en fuego, y los pibes corrían, desprevenidos, espantados. Mario podría carcajear con la escena, sintiéndose tan poderoso, pero sus ojos solo buscaban a Diosito. 

No lo veía por ningún lado. Tampoco había tenido la suerte de cruzarse con Pastor para encargarse de ese parásito él mismo. Desesperado y agitado, le gritó a Barney.  
  
—¿¡Y!?

Barney se encogió de hombros, manchado de sangre ajena y tosiendo por el humo.  
  
—¡No están, Mario! —respondió con dificultad.

—¡En la cárcel vieja! —gritó James desde atrás—. ¡Están en la cárcel vieja!

Mario ni siquiera lo pensó y corrió hacia allá, sin más indicaciones. Cuando sus fieles compañeros hicieron el amago de seguirlo, los detuvo.  
  
—¡No, quédense acá! —ordenó, y para su deleite, fue obedecido.

Corrió casi ciego. La ira nublaba su vista, el humo negro llenaba sus pulmones, su sed de muerte movía sus pies rápidos sobre el suelo. La ausencia de su hermano había hecho estragos con su persona, otorgándole grandes pozos negros alrededor de sus ojos, quitándole todo rastro de decencia y empatía.  

Llegó al lugar a pasos apresurados y con el arma en alto.  
  
—¡Juan Pablo! —llamó desgarrando más que su garganta. Se sentía y se escuchaba como lo que era, un hombre desahuciado y abandonado.

Hubo ruidos de escombros entre la oscuridad, y de un agujero de la pared, salió su hermano, cubierto de tierra negra. Lo miró con ojos grandes y puso las manos en alto en cuanto visualizo el arma. Apreció la sincera sorpresa en su mirada y un atisbo de miedo le hizo temblar.  
  
—Mario...

—¡¿Qué haces, Dios?! ¡¿Te ibas a escapar?! —preguntó escandalizado, riendo sin gracia. No lo podía creer, no podía ser posible... 

—¿Qué es esto-?  
  
Entonces y en el peor momento, la figura de la persona que más odiaba en el mundo apareció. Pastor, en el mismo estado de suciedad que su hermano, se puso frente a Diosito, en un gesto protector que le dio asco. El arma de Mario tembló en su mano, de puro coraje. Ya no razonaba, no conseguía entender sus propios pensamientos.

—Borges, baje el arma —pidió Pastor con voz calma, siempre tan estable, tan cuerdo. 

Borges respiró con irregularidad.

—¿Qué haces, Marito? —preguntó Diosito, atemorizado, escondiéndose detrás del otro hombre, demostrando así una vez más de qué lado estaba. Y Mario se llenó de aversión, echándole la culpa a Pastor por todo. Sólo quería destruirlo, sólo a él.

Pastor avanzó un paso, cauteloso, desarmado. Mario lo quería muerto.

—Vos me sacaste todo, Pastor —masculló, agitado—. ¡Hijo de puta, me sacaste todo! —bramó con fuerza antes de jalar el gatillo con los ojos cerrados.

—¡No! —se escuchó seguido del disparo, y cuando abrió sus ojos, sólo pudo paralizarse.

Diosito sostuvo el cuerpo de Pastor antes de que tocara el piso. Se puso pálido en un segundo, y lo movió con pánico.

—No- Pastor, amor, abrí los ojos, por favor... —comenzó a rogar, a llorar. Mario seguía quieto, y la manera en que su hermanito se rompía lo estaba destrozando, casi traumando. 

Ambos fueron testigos de cómo Pastor dejó caer su mano tiesa al frío suelo. Estaba muerto en los brazos de Diosito, y se hizo un silencio sepulcral por unos cortos segundos. No hubo festejo de su parte, en cambio, haber logrado su cometido le dejó un enorme vacío.

Mario comenzaba a excusarse cuando Diosito volvió a emitir sonido.

—Traidor... —susurró Diosito, levantando la cabeza del pecho ensangrentado de su difunto amante—. ¡Traidor! —levantó un arma de la nada y le apuntó, sin otra intención más que acabar con él. Pero Mario siempre fue más rápido, más ágil, y disparó primero.

El impacto no fue mortal como el anterior, pero la sangre salpicó oscura en el hombro de su hermano, que dejó caer el brazo con un alarido.

Mario entró en pánico, cada vez más vulnerable e indefenso, incapaz de controlar sus propias acciones. Se acercó horrorizado, con un agujero de angustia creciendo en su pecho.  
  
—Diosito, perdoname, hermano-

—No me-ah... Salí, no me toques —escupió Diosito, abrazando el cuerpo en sus brazos, arrastrándose en el piso para alejarse de él.

Los ojos de Mario se inundaron, y su voz se quebró.  
  
—Juan Pablo-

—¡Salí te dije! ¡Te odio, Mario! —estalló su hermano, lleno de sangre, de odio, de rencor. Su voz consiguió mantenerlo en su lugar, la manera en que ni siquiera quería mirarlo a los ojos hundió un poco más su corazón—. ¡¿Esto querías, hijo de puta?!

—Juan Pablo, no-  
  
Mario no quería escucharlo así, no podía verlo así. Necesitaba arreglarlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo.

Diosito lo miró con seriedad por un segundo, recuperando la compostura, en una calma desesperante. Descansó un beso lento en la frente fría de Pastor, y devolvió sus ojos a Mario. Lo que él vio allí le congeló el alma.

Su hermanito, su querido y adorado hermanito, subió el arma y apuntó a su propia sien, sonriendo de costado, de esa manera que tanto conocía, pero que jamás se había visto tan escalofriante.  
  
—Te veo en el infierno, Marito —musitó, y con un último disparo concretó la peor de las venganzas.

Diosito llenó el cuerpo de su amante con su propia sangre, y yació muerto a su lado.

Mario cayó de rodillas ante la escena, incapaz siquiera de respirar.

Aunque la boca del arma se sintió fría y tentadora debajo de su mentón, no volvió a jalar el gatillo.

**(10)**

Por los pasillos de San Onofre, se contaba la trágica historia de los enamorados carcelarios, en esa noche llena de muerte y cenizas. Cada uno contaba una versión, cada quien la sentía de diferente manera. Pero todos callaban cuando el único testigo y sobreviviente paseaba como un fantasma de ojos ajados, el rastro de quién había presumido ser una vez. Un hombre condenado a permanecer entre rejas de por vida.

—Jurame que te vas a vengar, Mario —exigía Gladys, ignorante de la verdad, entre lágrimas, escondiendo su angustia detrás de su pañuelo perfumado.

Mario no la pudo mirar a los ojos, ni a ella ni al espejo.

—Venganza es lo que hacemos los Borges —contestó con voz ronca.

Lo que Mario Borges había hecho no tenía perdón de Dios.


	7. Mi sangre [Mario Borges]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juan Pablo fue condenado mucho antes de saberlo.

Lo mirás y no podés evitar que se te apriete el pecho.

Él está ahí sentado, lejos de ser inocente pero aún más lejos de ser culpable. Tiene la nariz blanca y curitas en los dedos, su boca sucia por el tiempo y las palabras, los ojos transparentes y el corazón descosido. Juega a la play y te llama.  
  
—Marito —te dice, y te mira como si fueras lo más grande del mundo—, vení a jugar, dale, no seas cagón

Y no lo sos, Mario. Pero te tiemblan las manos cuando te pones a pensar de más. Cuando a tu mente llega la Mecha, llegan los pocos amigos sinceros de tu hermano, llegan los cumpleaños que pasó acá adentro mirando nostálgico por la ventana, llegan los porros y la merca y las putas. La sangre, las facas, las balas, las lágrimas.

Pero vos no llorás ni una puta vez. ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo va a llorar el gran Mario Borges?

—¿Qué te pasa, Mario? ¿Te sentís bien? —viene Diosito, preocupado y con las manos lentas. Querés sacarlo a como de lugar—. ¿Te dejó la Gladys o qué?

Ay, la gorda. Cuántas veces te advirtió que no metieras al pobre de tu hermano en todo esto. Y ahora no sólo está metido, sino que forma parte.

—No, pelotudo —le contestás, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Diosito es puro corazón, y es todo tu mundo. Con sus cagadas, con sus arranques de ira, con sus mariconeadas, con sus sonrisas ladeadas.

Y vos, Mario, lo condenaste desde que era un mocoso de piernas flacas y pelo castaño.

—¿'tas seguro? Mirá que me podés decir, eh.

¿Le podés decir, Mario? ¿Podés mirarlo a los ojos y pedirle perdón? ¿Mirarlo, y decirle que no hay libertad para él cuando su verdadera cárcel no se puede ver?

—No pasa nada, Diosito. Andá a pelotudear a otro lado.

Ese mismo día, llamaste a Gladys y le hablaste con voz baja y avergonzada.

—No pude darle otra cosa —dijiste al final, y escuchaste el suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

—Él también eligió esto, Mario —dice la gorda, ay, qué grande la gorda. Y qué chiquito se siente tu corazón cada vez que Diosito viene y pregunta, una vez más, si estás bien.

Cortás la llamada tirándole un beso a Gladys. Ella te dice que te relajes, que duermas bien.

Vos mirás a tu hermano, tu hijo, tu recluso, y no podés recordar la última vez que realmente dormiste bien.


	8. A partir de acá [Diosito/Pastor]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si te encuentro y te quiero matar? ¿Y si te encuentro y te quiero como algo más?

Sí, todos podían ver lo mismo que él.

No era su imaginación, no era su mente llena de venganza y rencor. Pastor, o más bien, Miguel, estaba parado frente a ellos, fumando y mirándolo con los mismos ojos oscuros de siempre.

Caminaron uno hacia el otro casi por inercia, atraídos. Diosito apretó y aflojó los puños, pasó la lengua por sus dientes, respiró profundo. Miguel le tiró el humo del cigarro en la cara, alzando el mentón y retándolo con la mirada.

 _No cambiaste nada_ , pensó Diosito, levantando las cejas y sonriendo de costado.

_Te voy a matar. Te voy a matar. Te voy a matar._

Diosito se olvidó de la presencia de Mario, de Colombia, de Barney, de los matones de quien parecía ser el poronga de Puente Viejo, también el hombre que se llevó con él sus últimas ganas de querer.

_Te voy a matar. Te voy a coger. Te voy a matar._

—¿Los echaron a los hermanitos macana? —preguntó Miguel con el cigarro en los labios, y su voz le dio una corriente de placer a Diosito.

—¿Lo agarraron al prófugo de San Onofre? —preguntó él en cambio, disfrutando como nunca. La excitación lo hacía palpitar, la sonrisa cínica de Miguel avanzar un paso más.

La sensación de querer meterse debajo de su piel lo arrasó con una furia colosal. Diosito estaba sediento, necesitado, sabiendo que iba a tener la oportunidad de llenar sus manos de la sangre del otro hombre. Y en lo posible, de otros fluidos corporales.

Sintió a Marito agarrarlo del brazo, corriéndolo y poniéndose al frente. No se había dado cuenta que por un momento él había sido el cabecilla, que estuvo al mando, y el pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, además de que incluso manteniendo una conversación para nada agradable con el Borges mayor, Miguel le dio miradas furtivas y uno que otro guiño.

Puente Viejo prometía mucho.


	9. Si yo te tuviera [Diosito/Pastor]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pastor rozó la libertad con la punta de los dedos. Diosito apretó la punta de su índice en el gatillo.

Dios se vio traicionado. No hubo dolor más grande que aquel que le provocó la realización de la mentira, el ardor de la confianza rota, la furia del corazón despechado.

—¡Pará, boludo! ¡Pará! —insistía en gritar Pastor, sometido en el piso húmedo y manchado en la evidencia que lo condenó. Él se iba a ir, y con él se iba a llevar el amor prohibido que Juan Pablo le había dedicado, con sus humildes y poco ortodoxas formas.  
  
—¡¿La sentís?! ¡¿Te tengo que coger para que me hagas caso?! —preguntaba Diosito, como un niño que sufre el dolor de un capricho no cumplido, sumergido en sus propias lágrimas frustradas y su anhelo reprimido. El cuerpo del traidor todavía caliente y mojado le pedía cercanía, y sus manos temblaban al sostener su cuello.   
  
Pastor desistió de moverse y supo, inteligente como era, que a Diosito realmente no le importaba su nombre ni su antigua profesión. A Diosito le molestaba la mentira, le molestaba sentirse ajeno y excluido, apartado como se veía, opacado siempre por la sombra de su hermano. Entonces respiró hondo, y sí, lo sintió. 

—Dejame hablar, eu. Hablame un toque, dale —pidió entonces, suavizado y bajo.   
  
Juan Pablo tambaleó.  
  
—¿Qué querés? —cuestionó, suspicaz.  
  
—Te quiero mirar a los ojos —declaró Pastor, con el arma todavía en la nuca—. ¿Te puedo mirar a los ojos? —preguntó, otorgándole al otro una falsa sensación de control.  
  
Y tal como lo quería, Diosito lo soltó lentamente. La oscuridad los rodeaba y los escombros llenaban de polvo el aire. Pastor volteó en libertad, y miró en los ojos rojos de su enamorado. Aún tirado en el suelo y con el arma midiendo sus movimientos, se acercó.   
  
—Escuchame, yo soy tu amigo, Dios —probó, y lo vio reaccionar con la quietud. Procedió a levantar las manos y buscar más contacto—. Tranquilizate un poco.  
  
—¿Amigo? —preguntó Juan Pablo, como en trance.  
  
—Yo te quiero a vos, yo te quiero a vos, hermano —dijo, sin aliento y con el mayor sentimiento del que fue capaz. Diosito mostró debilidad en su expresión, y Pastor supo que estaba bien encaminado—. Vos sos mi amigo, vos me salvaste la vida acá adentro. Si yo no te tenía, yo me moría acá.  
  
Había algo de verdad en sus palabras, sí. Mientras hablaba, más pretendía erguirse y llevar su mano a un costado del rostro perdido de Dios, buscando un lugar fijo en el que apoyarse.   
  
Estaba herido. Pastor iba a curarlo si le convenía.  
  
—Nosotros ahora nos podemos escapar juntos, ¿entendés lo que te digo? —propuso, cada vez más cerca de Juan Pablo, sintiendo su aliento y rozando más su cuello—. Dale, boludo. Yo te quiero. Hacemos mierda la reja y nos vamos afuera.  
  
Ya tocaba a Dios con su mano, el arma olvidada sobre el suelo. El pibe había dejado de mirarlo como si quisiera matarlo, para mostrarle con toda su transparencia las ganas que tenía de creerle, de ceder ante él. Pastor lo haría ceder.  
  
—Sos mi amigo, boludo, ¿eh? —susurró, meloso. El labio de Diosito tembló antes de envolverlo con los suyos, besándolo fuerte y luego lento, sosteniéndolo para que no se fuera, convenciéndolo de que podían cruzar esa línea.  
  
Diosito se deshizo en temblores debajo de su toque. Hubo un momento de duda, pero una vez se dejó ir, lo abrazó y tocó con una devoción que Pastor desconocía. No permitió sentirse culpable de aprovecharse del amor que el pibe le tenía, y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando decidió treparse sobre sus piernas, rodeando su torso con las suyas y haciendo que sus entrepiernas se froten sobre la ropa.   
  
—Te quiero, te quiero —siguió susurrando Pastor, tomando equilibrio en los hombros anchos de Diosito y frotándose más.   
  
—¿Y la puta esa? ¿La Molinari? —preguntó Juan Pablo, agarrándolo con fuerza de las caderas y mirándolo con un resentimiento renovado.  
  
Pastor no se permitió tener miedo. Sonrió con dulzura y sostuvo la cabeza del pibe con ambas manos.  
  
—Yo te quiero a vos, a vos y a nadie más —jadeó, disimulando una mueca cuando Dios ya estuvo duro debajo suyo.  
  
—Decime que me querés. A mí, a mí solo —pidió él en un gemido, abriendo más las piernas y girando las caderas de Pastor sobre su cuerpo.  
  
Pastor se acercó a su boca y siguió rodando sobre su erección.  
  
—Te quiero, Juan Pablo. Si yo te tuviera, si vos vinieras conmigo, me tendrías así todos los días. ¿Sabés las cosas que te haría?  
  
Dios gimió, y reclamó sus labios nuevamente.   
  
Pastor presintió que se acercaba al borde, por su pelvis errática y sus manos bruscas. Así que abrió los ojos en medio del beso, y encontró el arma cerca de sus muslos.   
  
Se separó, estiró la mano y la tomó.  
  
—Te quiero, Dios.  
  
—Pastor... —jadeó el pibe, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la lengua atrapada entre sus dientes.  
  
—Te quiero —respiró sobre su piel una última vez antes de jalar el gatillo, apuntando justo sobre la sien del otro. La sangre manchó su costado y salpicó gran parte de su rostro. Se alejó con rapidez y se levantó, mirando el cuerpo tirado delante de sus pies.   
  
Le dedicó unos segundos de silencio, secando el sudor de su frente.   
  
—Te hubiera querido —confesó Pastor en un susurro. Santiguó con los ojos cerrados, y se fue, olvidando lo sucedido con cada paso. 


	10. Mugre que no mata, engorda [Colombia/Diosito]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El hermanito de Mario Borges acaba con la verga de su más grande aliado bien enterrada en el culo.

Colombia come callado.

Le sonríe al mayor de los Borges, le facilita todas las situaciones que se le presentan y le brinda el apoyo que necesita como el buen mano derecha que es. Y Borges es todo risas y palmadas de felicitación.

—¡Ah!

—A ver si me hace el favor y me cierra esa boquita si no la va usar como se debe.

James acorrala un poco más el cuerpo del pibe, con la boca pegada detrás de su oreja, y el pecho aplastando su espalda sudorosa. Diosito se sostiene de la pared con las palmas de las manos, y apoya la frente en ella, jadeando y siendo ruidoso. Tan ruidoso que James se preocupa.

Porque Mario Borges es un hombre controlador. Todo lo quiere bajo su poder, bajo su autoridad. Y su hermanito, el travieso Diosito, no es una excepción. Es el mayor tesoro, el juguetito favorito, el nene privilegiado.

Es el más rico, también.

—James, James, James... —repite él como si fuera el único nombre que recuerda, y se mueve de adelante hacia atrás, penetrándose a sí mismo a falta de atención.

Colombia lo sostiene de la cadera y murmura de gusto, devolviendo su mirada a donde sus cuerpos están únidos. La desnudez completa de Diosito, con esa piel bronceada y marcada, lo recibe y le arrebata un gemido. Separa un poco más las piernas ajenas, y se traba un poco por sus pantalones enredados en sus tobillos.

—Estoy tragado con usted —le susurra en una confesión que sólo la calentura puede confirmar, brusco y desesperado, y mueve sus caderas de manera que entra completamente en él de ese solo movimiento.

—¡Ay! —solloza Diosito, y las piernas le tiemblan.

Colombia toma un ritmo constante, y penetra demasiado profundo en Diosito, tanto que le cuesta respirar y sigue transpirando como si estuviera corriendo de la cana.

—Te estoy martillando bien rico, ¿eh? —jadea, y Diosito tira la cabeza hacia atrás para volver a gemir. Apoya la nuca en el hombro de Colombia, y él aprovecha para morderle el costado de la cara. Mete dos dedos en su boca abierta, y los sonidos que salen de sus labios sólo son interrumpidos por el constante chasquido de sus pieles húmedas.

El hermanito de Mario Borges acaba con la verga de su más grande aliado bien enterrada en el culo. No debería provocarle tanta satisfacción, pero James no puede borrar la sonrisa jocosa en cuanto vuelve a cruzarse a Marito, después del polvito del día.

—Buen día, jefe —saluda, y sigue caminando mientras se fuma uno.

Colombia come callado, sí. El único problema es callar a Diosito cuando se lo come.


	11. Fantasma [César]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pero César no vuelve a sentirse limpio. Nunca más.

Los pibes siguen acercándose con trapos, con promesas, con preocupaciones. César los aparta con gritos, con empujones, con maldiciones. Y pasa sus cortas uñas con furia sobre la piel de sus muñecas, sobre sus tobillos, sobre sus nalgas. Duerme, y voltea con brusquedad cuando ese aliento putrefacto parece volver a chocar en su nuca, cuando esas manos mojadas amenazan con volverlo a retener, cuando esas embestidas juegan con volverlo a romper. Es su imaginación, se consuela, no va a volver a pasar, se convence.

Y jura venganza. Porque le cuestan otros largos meses volver a tocar a alguien, volver a mirar a los ojos, volver a caminar solo.

Aún hay sangre en sus calzoncillos. Sus manos tiemblan, todavía. El falo grotesco parece seguir moviéndose dentro de él, cada vez más brusco, como un miembro fantasma que profanó aquello que tanto se esforzó en defender.

Lo supera en silencio, como todos y cada uno de los marginales que lo acompañan. Y sus amigos le dan el único alivio que consideran válido para aquello que no saben, pero que sospechan: ver morir al hombre que se llevó a la tumba un pedazo más de la poca pureza que podía presumir.

Pero César no vuelve a sentirse limpio. Nunca más.

 


End file.
